U.S. Pat. No. 183,755 discloses scissors wherein the thumb loop is perpendicular to its shank and the finger loop lies along its shank. The prior art does not provide a scissors constructed in a manner so that the thumb loop is adjustable along the length of its shank whereby the scissors will be more universal in being properly adjustable to the size of the hands of different persons. Further, the prior art does not have a plurality of thumb loops of different sizes and shapes which may be substituted for one another so that a thumb loop may be chosen which closely conforms to the shape of the thumb of the user.